


Sniper's First Uber

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-04-21 15:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: Cornered on the battlefield, Medic ubercharges Sniper as a desperate move.Sniper had never been ubercharged before.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Sniper's First Uber

They were cornered. Just Medic and him, a measly Sniper, against the enemy Heavy, Soldier and Pyro all charging right at them.

They were about to die. 

There was no escape and there was no way he could headshot all three before one of them kills him.

The Blu Soldier shot his rocket right at him.

Time slowed down, as he was about to go through respawn.

...

Except pain did not come.

Instead, there was a weird feeling of strenght, as if he could conquer the whole world right now and noone would ever beat him. He felt his heart go faster and his fist clenched around his bushwaka with the impending desire to kill anyone who stands in his way-

And he gave in.

Sniper rushed right at the Blus.

Bullets hit him, but he didn't feel injuried at all.

He charged straight at the Heavy and stabbed the russian with his blade, aiming for the head as always. Pulled out and stabbed again, just for a good measure. 

The giant fell limp onto the ground.

He felt fire against his back, but there was no pain with it. He turned around and stabbed the Blu Pyro as well, the masked man falling onto the ground just as pathetically as his teammate.

The Blu Soldier started to retreat and Sniper wanted to run after him for a second, before his senses came back to him.

That drive to kill faded and the unusual feeling of strenght left him too.

He stopped in confusion for a brief second.

What the bloody hell just happenned?

"Herr Sniper, retreat!" Medic yelled. They were in the middle of the battlefield, despite all.

And so, he ran with him.

On their way, Sniper decided to ask.

"Doc, did you just ubercharge me?"

"Ja, I did. Had no choice." Medic responded.

It was Sniper'a first time.

He must admit, he isn't surprised Heavy likes the feeling.


End file.
